


*gurgle*

by Anonymous



Series: ou'r awful dreamteam fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Dream Dies, Gross, M/M, Porn With Plot, Violence, Wet & Messy, i was very hungry when i wrote this, intentional misspelling, my friend was very high when she wrote this, this is not serious at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap stumbles upon a disgusting, absolutely revolting version of blob dream and then fucks it's soft spot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ou'r awful dreamteam fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180262
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	*gurgle*

Sapnap walkeD into dream’s room but it wasn;t dream in tjhe room it was blob dream but he was wrinkly and slimy and hornY and the consistenacy of ooblek. (A/N: uhmmm :’3c google if you don’t know wbat ooblek is its pretty funny)

“Hye mamas!!!! Drea what happen to you>??? We supposed to record.” he cried.

“Time is forever marching forwards as the past increases and the future recedes.” the dream blob gurgled out and its breath smelt like cottag cheese.

“woaH!! Thats pretty funky.” said snapnap. “But if your’e a blob, hpow will we record??”

“Y...y gota *burp* Stick ur dic k in my soft soport, pandma…” dream blob said as it sludged forward off the bed, leaqving a slime trail behind and landing on the floor with a wet PLERBPF and landing ASS up…

Subpoena blushed and felt the blood rush from his face to his MASSIVE CHOWDE!!! He would never defile his best friend like t his but FUCK was the glorping and the squishing and the smell of cheese and teh drip from his friend blob HOT. 

“Ok but doent tell jorge…. He’ll be jealous and fuck ME and not YOU and then you will be SAD.” 

“OK watever” said cream.

(A/N: >A< iu’ve decided to call him cream now. Its funny!!!

georgenotfoudn: shiut up get back to story

Me: EEP! O-O )

Cream launched from teh floor and kn ocked sapnap over and onto the bed and landed on his CROTCH. Sapnao GASPED from the PAIN quickly turn PLEASURE. “AH!~ cre.AM…~”

The smel o cream pungent juices fiuanlly cause snapmap to SNAP

He roughly grabbed cream n thrust hius dick into his soft spot “UUUUHUUHUHUHHUU~ creAm YOur goOEy braiN glOop feELs AMAINg NG ~” hubcap moaned lewdley.

He tried to hold ceasm oobelk form in his hands but it just squclehded threw his fi ngers as ha rouyhghly glorped his phat cock thru the djisgusting gooey form of cream blob body 

“UWUuwu CREAM I'M GonNA gOO ~~~~” smapnap scweam ecd as he pljumped creams gross goo body full ofo his pown goo, their dusiguting cheese scented goos mixing together to putrify 

Snapnap attempted to scrape th e glorpyu blob substance that was once his friend off hos maasiive hog but the sticky sliemy subesntcve got all stuck up n caked iin in his forskin and glopope d up in his pudes… :(  
subhat grabbed a towle to wipe off the fuckin luggee of cum and cream blob goo that was once his friend anfd loicked at the slick goo dripping off of it, “fuk i think he’s dead “

The end dream fucking dies rest in piss. ;((((

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
